


are you nasty?

by SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 10:10, M/M, Mafia AU, Unresolved Sexual Tension, a lot of drama even though I really tried not to, also bang chan, and sungjin from day6, and zico, jeon "the bag of luck" wonwoo, minghao has psychological issues, minghao is a killer, mingyu is a mafia leader, panic! at the disco's songs were used for all the titles, soonyoung is a killer too, taeyong is mentioned, the story title comes from P!ATD's Miss Jackson, verhao is mentioned too
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs/pseuds/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs
Summary: "Eres mierda.""Y tú trabajas para esta mierda, exactamente ¿en qué te convierte eso?"Podía asesinar a una persona tras otra, ser considerado el más peligroso asesino del hemisferio oriental, incluso podía desear ser otra persona cuando toda esa porquería se le escapaba de las manos; pero a pesar de eso, al estar cerca de ese cretino, podía recordar que aun tenía un corazón que aceleraba su pulso ante su presencia.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 1





	1. where villains spend the weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Título de la historia sacado de la canción Miss Jackson de Panic! At The Disco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "El día en que cumpla alguna de mis amenazas... ese día desearás no haber nacido."

"Te asesinaré."

"Muy bien. Aquí te esperaré." La sonrisa con grandes colmillos se ensanchó cínicamente entre los labios de aquel atractivo y bastardo hombre cuando se sentó sobre la silla de su escritorio de caoba.

No es que importara, pero cada vez que los ojos del chino se posaban sobre ese escritorio, recordaba las palabras de Kim Mingyu _'la caoba es la mejor madera que existe. Huele bien, se siente bien y se ve como sangre coagulándose.'_

"Tendrás que esperar un poco más, debo trabajar." Dijo Minghao mientras se acomodaba los pantalones de cuero sobre sus pantorrillas.

"¿Llegará el día en que cumplas alguna de tus penosas amenazas?" De una u otra forma, Mingyu siempre encontraba la manera de sonar aún más imbécil que antes y eso era demasiado decir.

Minghao se pasó los dedos entre su cabello negro y murmuró

"El día en que cumpla alguna de mis amenazas... ese día desearás no haber nacido."

Mingyu se acarició la mano derecha donde reposaba el anillo de Im Jaebum, un alto señor de la mafia en el este de Corea que se les había unido apenas hacía unas semanas; el caballero había requerido algo de persuasión para entender que unirse a la familia mafiosa de Mr. Carat (así se hacía llamar Mingyu), era lo mejor que podría pasarle en la vida... por suerte, Minghao (popularmente conocido como The8 entre la élite de asesinos) era famoso por ser demasiado persuasivo.

"Lo único que deseo en este momento es que muevas tu bonito trasero esquelético y que sigas mis jodidas órdenes."

Minghao estiró su cuello para destensarlo por las palabras recién escuchadas, se contuvo un par de segundos de mirar al jefe de la mafia y solo hasta que ya había sujetado su arma del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, disparó justo a un costado del rostro de Mingyu, perforando el respaldo de su silla.

El mayor ni siquiera se inmutó, solo le sonrió ampliamente antes de decir

"Y todavía preguntan por qué me encantas, HaoHao."

En cuanto guardó su arma, el chino caminó hacia Mingyu y se inclinó haciendo ademán de besar sus labios.

"Pero que pregunta tan tonta." Se acomodó la chaqueta una última vez antes de finalmente salir de la oficina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título sacado de la canción "Vegas Lights", todas son de Panic! At The Disco :v


	2. paying in naivety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Había pocas cosas que pudieran impresionar genuinamente a Xu MingHao.

Había pocas cosas que pudieran impresionar genuinamente a Xu MingHao.

Siendo un asesino de élite conocido por su elevada tasa de eficiencia y calidad en su trabajo, era común que recibiera propuestas por parte de múltiples mafiosos o empresarios para realizar ciertas limpiezas y nunca dudaban en ofrecerle las cosas más finas y las más exquisitas riquezas.

Claro que MingHao había desarrollado un gusto muy refinado en todos los sentidos, y después de tantos billetes, diamantes y iPhones que le habían ofrecido como pago por sus asesinatos, había aprendido a escoger bien las ofertas que iba a aceptar y sobretodo, habia desarrollado un muy noble sentido de la lealtad.

Y a pesar de todo eso y de lo cretino que fuera Mingyu, el hombre lo conocía bien y sabía cómo hacerse de la absoluta devoción del asesino.

"Solo un pequeño obsequio. Lo vi y pensé en ti." Dijo Mingyu con evidente orgullo, estaba consciente de la elección que había hecho y sobretodo de para quién lo había hecho.

MingHao estaba infinitamente embelesado con su propio reflejo. Mingyu le había obsequiado un abrigo de Burberry que era simple y sencillamente majestuoso. Pocas cosas podían encantar al chino, pero para su mala suerte, Mingyu conocía todos los trucos para comprar su lealtad.

"Es hermoso."

"Lo es, pero pensé que solo en ti se vería perfecto. Únicamente lo mejor para mi principe chino predilecto. Lo vi en el aparador pero solo podía imaginarlo sobre tu deliciosa figura, HaoHao." Mingyu posó sus manos sobre la cintura ajena, disfrutando de la nula resistencia del menor debido a su estado de éxtasis por su nueva adquisición.

MingHao sonrió absolutamente complacido y dijo mientras se acomodaba su llave de pugilato entre los dedos para modelar frente al espejo

"Ya quiero estrenar a este bebé."

"Lo harás, mi fatal hermosura, pero necesito que vayas a hacer un pequeño trabajo primero, ¿recuerdas?" El más alto le acarició suavemente el labio inferior para borrar la expresión indignada en el rostro del asesino, pero de cualquier manera MingHao solo dijo

"Bueno, igual puedo usarlo mientras tanto. Pobre de esa persona si se atreve a manchar de sangre mi abrigo." La amenaza la hizo a nadie en específico, sin embargo Mingyu sonrió antes de dejar un delicado beso sobre la comisura derecha en la boca del menor y susurró

"Cuando acabes con eso, espero que modeles ese abrigo para mi."

"¿No lo he hecho ya?"

"Me refiero a _solo_ ese abrigo." La sonrisa en el rostro del mafioso lo dijo todo y MingHao entendió justo antes de que la palma de Mingyu golpeara juguetonamente sus nalgas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título sacado de la canción "But It's Better If You Do"


	3. you've got them wrapped around your finger, watch'em fall down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Normalmente sientes repulsión por mi, pero hoy estas especialmente hostil, mi fatal belleza."

"Siéntate sobre mis piernas." ordenó Mingyu.

Minghao, que estaba parado frente a la ventana, miró hacia el coreano y preguntó con expresión indiferente

"¿Por qué debería?"

"Porque soy tu jefe, así que hazlo."

La respuesta no ayudó en nada, el menor se cruzó de brazos y dijo decidido

"No quiero y no lo haré."

"Tú y tus problemas con el control." Murmuró Mingyu hastiado. "Solo siéntate sobre mis putos muslos"

"No voy a sentarme sobre tus putos muslos. Ni siquiera quiero saber a cuántas personas has subido a tu regazo."

Mingyu se recargó contra el respaldo de su silla para pensar por un momento, entonces respondió

"Supongo que es uno si cuentas a mi sobrino de 5 años que en navidad creyó que era Santa Claus."

"Con la clase de porquería de persona que eres, ¿aún así te atreves a cargar a tu sobrino?"

La indignación en el rostro de Minghao le causó algo de gracia a Mingyu, pero no se rio para parecer serio al decir

"Yo soy inocente hasta que la policía me atrape."

"Me das asco."

El asesino se giró para mirar por la ventana y ya no encontrar su mirada con el mafioso.

A pesar de que Mingyu solía disfrutar de esa relación apache en la que se veían envueltos en su día a día, el chino no estaba fastidiado como usualmente, Minghao estaba enojado y para Kim no era normal verlo así, así que indagaría al respecto.

"Normalmente sientes repulsión por mi, pero hoy estas especialmente hostil, mi fatal belleza. Dime ¿pasa algo?"

"¿Deberia pasar algo? ¿Acaso mi odio hacia ti es injustificado después de toda la mierda que provocas que se desborde en el mundo?"

Mingyu analizó las palabras por un momento buscando el trasfondo del sentimiento, pero acabó encogiéndose de hombros y dijo

"No lo sé. ¿Qué se supone que hice esta vez?"

"Seguro Chan te podra responder."

"¿Dino?"

"¿Asi se llama el mocoso?"

Entonces Mingyu lo comprendió todo. Su asesino chino no estaba enojado, solo estaba celoso como el infierno.

"Xu Minghao ¿estás celoso?"

"Obvio no, ni siquiera me agradas."

De ninguna manera Mingyu podría desperdiciar la oportunidad de molestar al menor con dicha información, así que no se contuvo de exclamar

"¿El asesino mas letal de Asia esta celoso del chico que lustra mis zapatos?"

Minghao sintió que se ahogaría con su propia saliva ante las palabras del mafioso.

¿Lee Chan lustraba los zapatos de Mingyu?

Volvió a mirar por la ventana y dijo fingiendo no sentirse perturbado en lo más mínimo por la información recién adquirida

"No estoy celoso. No me importa en lo más mínimo."

Mingyu se levantó de su asiento con soberbia y se acercó al chino que no le dirigió la mirada cuando le dijo

"HaoHao, mi atractivo y sexy ninja chino... soy un importante jefe de la mafia coreana y asiática en general, los Yakuza me respetan y mis ganancias son multimillonarias... ¿crees en verdad que subiría a cualquiera que no fuera digno a mis piernas?"

Acunó suavemente el rostro del menor con una sola mano y le alzó la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Aunque Minghao jamás fuera a admitirlo en voz alta, de hecho le gustaba cuando Mingyu se imponía y lo hacía mirarlo hacia arriba por la diferencia de altura.

Claro está, jamás se permitiría a si mismo confesarlo.

El mafioso se inclinó para besar el esbelto cuello contrario, y el chino por poco cede ante la sensación, sus manos casi se hunden entre los mechones de cabello contrarios, pero recordó que estaba molesto y se separó bruscamente diciendo

"Seguro que te fascinaría subirme a tus piernas, pero puedes seguir soñando al respecto."

"¿Enserio sigues molesto?"

"No lo sé, ¿por qué no le preguntas a _Dino_?"

Minghao alejó por el pecho al mayor y entonces dejó la oficina sin mirar hacia atrás, donde Mingyu sonreía mientras miraba el sutil movimiento de caderas que hacía el chino cuando estaba molesto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título de la canción sacado de la canción "Miss Jackson"
> 
> Also, la diferencia de altura entre Minghao y Mingyu será mi perdición


	4. the rooms have a hint of asbesthos and maybe just a dash of formaldehyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si había una palabra que caracterizaba a The8, era precisamente la palabra persuasivo.

"No tengo mucho tiempo, debo atender una cena dentro de poco, así que por favor hágamos ésto rápido y fácil."

El hombre en el suelo tembló por el dolor que le recorría la pierna desde el talón hasta el abdomen, contuvo sus ganas de vomitar por la sensación tan abrumadora y miró hacia el chino escuálido sentado sobre su silla.

"Eres un maldito bastardo."

"No es la primera vez que me lo dicen. En otros tiempos tal vez me habría indignado y hasta lo habría asesinado instantaneamente, pero ¿sabe? Créalo o no, me he vuelto una persona más pacifica. Mi nueva filosofía dice que no debo alterarme con tanta facilidad, así no bloqueo los centros de poder y equilibrio en mi interior, ¿entiende usted a lo que me refiero?"

Balanceó su navaja entre sus dedos mientras esperaba una respuesta, pero el hombre herido sobre el suelo no respondió más que con un gemido de dolor.

Minghao repitió intentando contener su fastidio

"¿Entiende o no, Capitán?"

"Con un demonio, me estoy desangrando, jodido imbécil, no me interesa nada de la mierda que dices ¡Ni siquiera tiene sentido! Prácticamente me has rebanado el pie, eres un monstruo."

El asesino se tocó el pecho fingiendo dolor y dijo

"Auch. Por eso definitivamente lo habría asesinado en el pasado, pero esta nueva técnica para clarificar mis pensamientos me ha enseñado que el dolor nubla nuestro juicio, por ello lo perdonaré."

El mafioso pelinegro exclamó

"Hijo de puta, asesiname de una vez."

"No. No puedo hacerlo, el dolor también es una técnica de persuasión muy eficiente."

Una risa congestionada y burlona abandonó los labios del coreano que preguntó sarcásticamente

"¿El dolor es eficiente? ¿no has escuchado sobre el refuerzo positivo?"

"¡Claro! Es muy efectivo para las orcas en SeaWorld, y sé que Mr. Carat lo intentó con usted, pero también sé que no quiso ceder, ¡por eso estoy aquí! He venido a convencerlo de que se una, no tengo permitido volver a menos que lo haya convencido o bien que lo haya asesinado a usted y a toda su gente, así que por favor, como ya dije, hagámoslo fácil para ambos. No me gustaría hacerle daño, hyung."

El Capitán Angel (como el señor Bang se hacía llamar) trató de enderezarse para mirar al chino a la cara cuando dijo

"Asesinaste a mi guarura personal, ¿enserio crees que confiaré en ti?"

"Amigo, creo que no me está comprendiendo. ¿Sabe quién soy? Soy The8, trabajo para la familia Carat y si se une a la familia podré trabajar para usted también. ¿Comprende la relación socio-beneficio?"

El mafioso miró con el ceño fruncido hacia el menor y exclamó

"¿Tú eres The8? Pero si pareces un insecto palo, apenas eres un chico."

Minghao se puso de pie para mirar al mayor y le dijo con voz seria

"Este insecto palo pudo burlar su sistema de seguridad, asesinó a su guardaespaldas personal, amordazó a sus colegas y va a asesinarlo a usted si no acepta unirse a la familia Carat."

"No me uniré a la jodida familia Carat."

"Escuche, entiendo porque no desea unirse. Ciertamente Mr. Carat es un pesado de mierda que me saca de quicio más veces de las que quisiera admitir y que suele tener un carácter horrible."

"¿Y asi pretendes convencerme de que me una?"

El tono sarcástico del Capitán no amedrentó al chino que se asomó por la ventana antes de continuar hablando

"Si bueno, Mr. Carat es una de las mierdas más grandes y repulsivas de Asia pero... Hasta yo admito que tiene cierto encanto."

Minghao sonrió discretamente, intentando ocultar el hecho de que Kim Mingyu lo había hecho sonreír con su mero recuerdo. Miró de nuevo hacia el hombre herido y exclamó

"Con los jefes mafiosos es muy esplendido, sus obsequios son asombrosos y las cenas son increíbles. Mi relación con él es muy complicada pero independiente de lo demás. Así que... Confíe en mi, lo mejor que puede hacer es aceptar."

"Igual vas a asesinarme, por supuesto que jamás confiaré en ustedes ni en esta supuesta relación benéfica."

El menor revisó el filo en su navaja antes de responder sonando casual

"No he intentado asesinarlo... aún. Un corte al talón no es letal, solo es... persuasivo. Si me conoce, sabe que mi tasa de efectividad es casi del 100% y que es prácticamente seguro que no fallaré cuando de hecho quiera asesinarlo. Le advierto de una vez, solo porque creo que podríamos caernos bien algún día, que mi siguiente medida será soltarle un disparo a la rodilla para intentar convencerlo y oh amigo, realmente no creo que quiera que lo haga. Personalmente no me gustan las armas de fuego porque hacen demasiado ruido pero no me deja opción. El dolor en el talón es horrible, estoy de acuerdo, pero un disparo a la rodilla sería absolutamente intolerable. Lo haré, puede apostar por ello, pero se desmayará por el dolor, así que tendré que esperar a que despierte para saber si ya reflexionó sobre su decisión, podría desangrarse en ese tiempo y no tengo permitido llevarlo al hospital a menos que haya accedido, así que... lo digo enserio, ahórreme la pena de manchar su bonito suelo de bambú con más sangre, ahórrese usted el dolor de una herida en la rodilla que difícilmente sanará y piense en la salud de su pie que aún puede ser perfectamente salvado y reconstruido por un médico especialista que Mr. Carat le proporcionará. Lo digo de corazón, parece inteligente, una persona que entendería que no vale la pena retrasar lo inevitable, así que ayúdeme a no hacerle daño por favor."

El Capitán Angel se retorció una vez más antes de finalmente suspirar resignado y decir

"Wow... eres una pequeña perra muy convincente, ¿eh?"

"Es mi trabajo. Soy como un vendedor de seguros, pero uno muy persuasivo."

El coreano asintió un par de veces y entonces dijo

"Está bien, maldito hijo de puta. Entraré a la familia. Llévame a un jodido hospital."

"Ya sabía yo que era usted un caballero muy inteligente, hyung. Bienvenido Clan Angel a la familia Carat."

Minghao entonces se arremangó el abrigo para proceder a ayudar al hombre, pero él le dijo

"Ya veo porque Mr. Carat está obsesionado contigo. Tú eres el verdadero secreto de su éxito."

El asesino negó con la cabeza y respondió con absoluta autosuficiencia

"Está obsesionado conmigo porque soy todo lo que jamás quiso en una persona, y aún así no puede vivir sin mí."

El coreano susurró

"Ya entiendo lo de la relación complicada..."

"Lamento mucho haberlo lastimado. No me gusta llegar a tales extremos, no soy fanático de ver gente desangrándose."

El mafioso lo miró con el ceño fruncido y exclamó

"Ni yo, así que más te vale que limpies mi piso."

"Así será, seguro Mr. Carat traerá a gente para limpiarlo pero me disculpo de antemano por el olor a formaldehído que su bonito piso pueda adquirir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título sacado de la canción "Build God, Then We'll Talk"
> 
> El Capitán Angel es C.A.P. de Teen Top, de hecho todos los nombres de los mafiosos van a estar bien obvios y medio bobos


	5. what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hasta el asesino más despiadado de Asia puede sentirse decaído a veces.

Minghao cruzó las puertas del local y una mujer con cabello rojizo le sonrió cordialmente para decir

"Buenas noches ¿Tiene usted reservación?"

"Vengo al Red Lounge. Ya me esperan."

La chica lo dirigió hasta el lugar y Minghao le agradeció antes de apresurar su paso hacia el mafioso en el fondo de la habitación.

Mingyu hizo que los tres jefes mafiosos que lo acompañaban se retiraran un momento para recibir al joven asesino.

El chino se sentó frente a Kim y arrojó encima de la mesa un revólver con juntas cromadas y y acabados de oro.

Mingyu miró complacido hacia el arma sobre la mesa y dijo

"Lindo."

"El Clan Ángel se ha unido a la familia. El Capitán tardó un poco en convencerse."

"Solo era cuestión de tiempo. Sabía que lo harías para mí, cariño."

El asesino miró como Mingyu llamaba a S.Coups, su hombre de confianza, para que tomara el revólver y le dijo

"Guarda esto. Lo colocaremos en la vitrina de trofeos cuando volvamos."

"Sí, señor."

S.Coups se retiró de inmediato, dejándolos solos nuevamente. Entonces Mingyu preguntó

"¿Qué tanta fuerza requeriste usar para convencer a nuestro querido Capitán Bang?"

El asesino limpió unas migas de pan sobre su mini mantel y dijo

"Solo la necesaria. Tuve que cortar su talón, pero afortunadamente no tuve que dispararle."

"Deberías superar tu odio por las armas de fuego, no son tan terribles como crees."

Minghao no cambió su expresión, solo lo miró con un gesto neutral antes de mirar de nuevo hacia sus manos

"Mi trabajo es limpio. No necesito armas de fuego, y nunca ha parecido molestarte el hecho de que use solo armas blancas."

Y en eso tenía razón, Mingyu no discutía sus métodos en lo más mínimo, Minghao siempre se las arreglaba para salir bien librado; en una ocasión estranguló a un hombre con las cintas de sus zapatos.

Asuntos que Mingyu nunca comprendería pero que le fascinaban.

"Tienes razón. Tu trabajo es asunto tuyo, yo no discuto tus métodos."

"Gracias."

Susurró el menor antes de ponerse de pie, entonces Mingyu le dijo

"Quédate a cenar."

"No, gracias. Es una cena de altos jefes mafiosos, y además... creo que no tuve una muy buena primera impresión con tus colegas."

Entre los miembros mafiosos de aquella cena se encontraban Im Jaebum, Shownu y Suho JunMoney.

El chino no les tenía ningún resentimiento, pero había sido enviado por Mingyu para convencer a los tres jefes mafiosos de unirse a la familia Carat. Está claro que logró convencerlos, pero el precio fue algo alto en su momento.

Mingyu acabó aceptando y dijo

"De acuerdo, te veré luego. Tal vez mañana discutamos sobre otro trabajo."

"No. Mañana no."

Esas fueron las últimas palabras del joven chino antes de darse media vuelta y caminar hacia la salida del lounge.

Las atentas miradas de los cuatro jefes mafiosos siguiéndolo, pero solo Mingyu estando consciente de por qué el trabajo tendría que esperar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título sacado de la canción "Build God, Then We'll Talk"
> 
> El dramatismo corre por mis venas, siempre que intento hacer cosas cómicas o no tan serias, acabo poniendo algo de drama porque yo vendería a mi abuelita por un poco de drama


	6. this is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor ~pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao normalmente se mostraba fuerte e imperturbable ante el resto del mundo, era su manera de hacerle frente a la vida sin mostrarse afectado por el miedo en lo absoluto; pero había un sólo día en el año en que hasta el mismo Mingyu sabía que no estaba bien molestarlo.

Minghao normalmente se mostraba fuerte e imperturbable ante el resto del mundo, era su manera de hacerle frente a la vida sin mostrarse afectado por el miedo en lo absoluto; pero había un sólo día en el año en que hasta el mismo Mingyu sabía que no estaba bien molestarlo.

No era una casualidad que Minghao hubiera acabado en Corea del Sur, y mucho menos era una casualidad que a tan temprana edad fuera un asesino despiadado.

El joven chino apenas pasaba de los 21 años y ya había conocido el verdadero infierno en su vida.

En realidad, Mingyu era la única persona que conocía los orígenes del menor y era la única persona con quien Xu Minghao lograba sentirse en confianza.

Mingyu sabía bien lo mucho que el menor había batallado, las barbaridades que había vivido pero conocía a la perfección al joven y por eso mismo sabía bien que lo que Minghao más detestaba era que sintieran lástima por él. Odiaba las actitudes condescendientes y no toleraba que las personas lo trataran como a una víctima.

Sinceramente Mingyu no era la clase de sujeto que empleaba a cualquier persona, en realidad se esmeraba en investigar a sus personas de confianza, pero con Minghao no pudo hacer nada de eso.

Al chino lo encontró casi 5 años atrás, cuando Mingyu tenía tan solo 22 años y aún tenía que arreglar los asuntos mafiosos por sí mismo, así que fue a buscar a uno de los jefes que le debía una cantidad considerable de dinero, llevaba sus armas y los pocos refuerzos con los que contaba en aquellos tiempos, pero grande fue su sorpresa al llegar y encontrar abierta la puerta, sin guardaespaldas y las cámaras fuera de funcionamiento.

El coreano pensó por un momento que era una trampa pero al avanzar por los pasillos miró confundido hacia los cuerpos de los secuaces de Koo HanSik.

Apenas iba a subir las escaleras cuando escuchó un balazo en la planta alta. Mingyu pensó en retractarse, pero la adrenalina pudo más así que solo notificó a Seungcheol para que lo cubriera.

Continuó avanzando hasta llegar al despacho de HanSik. Entreabrió la puerta, apuntando con su arma en todo momento y alcanzó a ver al otro lado de la habitación el delgado cuerpo de un hombre.

Mingyu asomó su cabeza y vio a HanSik tirado en el suelo, estaba sangrando por el abdomen y miraba hacia un... ¿niño?

Frente al jefe mafioso y usurero había un muchacho castaño más delgado que un alfiler, sus pantalones estaban rotos y desgarbados, el chico en general se veía desaliñado y hasta algo hambriento. ¿En verdad ese niño había logrado semejante masacre?

Se quedó afuera mirando como se desarrollaba la escena, escuchó a HanSik que exclamó furioso

"Joder, pequeña mierda... ¿qué carajos esperas de mi? ¿quieres dinero? ¿que te folle? ¿un trabajo?"

El arma del muchacho apuntó hacia el pecho de HanSik y solo respondió estoicamente

"No quiero nada tuyo. Vine por venganza."

Mingyu notó el acento en la voz del muchacho, obviando el hecho de que no era coreano, sin mencionar el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda al percibir el odio puro en cada palabra del niño.

HanSik se rió con amargura y dijo con sarcasmo

"Mira, señorito interesante, creo que estás haciendo mucho teatro solo para esto."

El castaño tomó el arma con una sola mano y le arrojó algo al regazo antes de decir

"Quiero una disculpa sincera. Te doy una oportunidad, hijo de puta, arrepiéntete de lo que hiciste... de lo que me hiciste a mí y tal vez considere guardar mi arma y largarme."

HanSik se rió a carcajadas antes de exclamar

"Pequeño pedazo de porquería, ¿hiciste todo este escándalo por ese pendejo bueno para nada, su zorra esposa y su mocoso marica? Niño, me temo que no puedo hacer nada por ti."

"Mi paciencia tiene límites y te advierto que no te estás ayudando en nada, maldito cerdo."

Mingyu se asomó un poco más por la puerta y alcanzó a ver el perfil del pequeño intrépido, no era más que un niño, seguramente no pasaba de los 14 años y Mingyu pensó que eso ya era bastante injusto, tal vez lo ayudaría un poco.

La risa de HanSik resonó con fuerza pero no pudo continuar porque el dolor en el abdomen lo atacó, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo de decir con un tono tan venenoso que hasta Mingyu se sintió ofendido

"ZhinHao lo tenía bien merecido. Admito que los otros dos fueron un extra pero... bueno, los efectos colaterales están fuera de mi jurisdicción. No voy a disculparme porque no me arrepiento de nada, pendejo de mierda." Se escuchó como el seguro era quitado del arma y entonces a la voz congestionada de HanSik murmurando. "No saldrás vivo de aquí."

"¿Quién va a asesinarme? Me deshice de toda tu gente, tal vez no lo sepas porque lo hice mientras tú te ocultabas cual marica."

Otra vez se escuchó a HanSik reír antes de decir

"Me agrada tu espíritu, niño. Si no me asesinas, puedes trabajar para mi. Me hace falta talento como el tuyo."

"Primero me daría un tiro antes que trabajar para ti."

Mingyu asomó su cabeza un poco más y vio como el castaño cargaba el arma, le puso el cañón en la frente y justo antes de jalar del gatillo, HanSik le dijo

"Mi muerte no quedará impune y lo sabes."

El niño lo miró a los ojos y dijo con voz gélida prácticamente inexpresiva

"No importa porque yo tampoco me arrepentiré de esto luego."

Y se escuchó el balazo.

Mingyu vio todo desde la puerta, el chico no parpadeó con la explosión, ni siquiera se vio perturbado en lo más mínimo por la sangre salpicada en su rostro, y ya que había asesinado al hombre, no se veía ni un poco impactado.

Era poco decir que el coreano se sentía impresionado con el chiquillo; lo que el muchacho hacía era talento puro y Mingyu lo quería de su lado.

El coreano entró por completo a la habitación y dijo

"Hey."

El chico se puso en guardia de inmediato, le apuntó directo a la cabeza al mafioso y Mingyu notó que en su mirada había un brillo singular, el castaño no estaba asustado en lo más mínimo, en realidad lo único que el mafioso coreano veía era lo decidido y destrozado que el joven estaba en su interior.

Mingyu bajó su arma intentando demostrar que no le quería hacer daño, aunque el chico no confiaría en él con tanta facilidad.

"Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte."

"No estoy asustado."

Tres palabras concisas que salieron de los labios del menor, demostrando con sencillez un carácter que Mingyu jamás había encontrado en otra persona.

Kim trató de sonar tranquilo al decir

"Me has dejado impresionado."

"Si das un paso más, te asesinaré. Tal como asesiné a tu jefe y como asesiné al resto."

Lo que sorprendió a Mingyu fue que sus palabras no sonaron como una amenaza, fueron tranquilas pero con la fuerza de un juramento. Necesitaba a ese chico con él.

Optó por ya no avanzar, pero desde su lugar miró a los ojos al castaño y le aclaró

"Te creo, pero también creo que es importante que sepas que no trabajo para él." La confusión ni siquiera cruzó por las facciones del muchacho, un simple movimiento de ceja fue suficiente para hacer a Mingyu tratar de explicarse por si solo. "Talvez no me crees, pero de hecho yo venía a asesinarlo a él. El pendejo me debía dinero y... bueno, me has ahorrado el trabajo. Gracias."

El muchacho, aún con su marcado acento, guardó su arma en la cinturilla de sus pantalones y dijo al mismo tiempo que avanzaba fuera de la habitación

"El hijo de puta se lo merecía."

Mingyu tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo antes de que saliera de la casa

"Espera, permíteme hacerte una oferta."

"No estoy interesado."

El mafioso se interpuso en su camino cuidando no tocarlo e insistió

"Sé que tal vez ahora mismo no quieres pensar en nada de esto, pero me gustaría que trabajes para mí."

El menor sonrió con burla y negó con su cabeza completamente frustrado. Tal vez Mingyu no comprendía el comportamiento del chico pero jugaría todas sus cartas para no perderle el rastro.

Consideró su estrategia nuevamente antes de decidirse y continuar

"Todo lo que ocurrió aquí, ¿lo hiciste tú solo?"

El chico bajó la mirada y asintió con una expresión que el mafioso no supo explicar, solo supo que le provocaba un sentimiento extraño, deseaba proteger al muchacho, aunque a juzgar por la masacre que acababa de realizar, el que requería protección era Mingyu.

Buscó su mirada antes de preguntar

"¿Tienes un nombre?"

El niño alzó su rostro casi con soberbia y respondió

"MingHao."

"Eres chino."

Y no, no era una pregunta.

Mingyu miró detenidamente a MingHao, a pesar de la ropa maltrecha, los rastros de sangre en su piel y el cabello despeinado, el coreano pensó que era realmente bonito. No pensó que era sexy porque... vamos, el chico no podía pasar de los 15 años, pero al mirarlo a los ojos, olvidó todos sus pensamientos. No había posibilidad de que la intensidad de esa mirada fuera de un adolescente, era de un seductor experto, de alguien experimentado y sediento... solo que Mingyu no sabía decir de qué era la sed.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello para distraer la súbita tensión que el pequeño Hao le había traído y continuó su interrogatorio

"Dime, MingHao ¿alguien te mandó a hacer esto? Porque si trabajas para alguien, mejoraré cualquier oferta que te hayan dado."

Minghao relamió sus labios y lo único que cambió en su expresión fue la manera en que sus ojos se cristalizaron al responder

"Nadie me mandó. Este era un asunto personal. Lo resolví, se acabó."

 _Vaya que fue personal_ , pensó Mingyu. Asesinó a una banda de mafiosos usando solo un arma y el ímpetu de sus deseos de venganza.

Esperaba que por _se acabó_ no se refiriera a que no volvería a usar su talento asesino, porque ese sería un gran desperdicio.

"¿Qué edad tienes?"

"La suficiente para cuidarme solo."

Esa actitud tan a la defensiva, más que cabrear a Mingyu, lo estaba haciendo disfrutar enserio del carácter del chino.

"Pero no la suficiente para conseguir un trabajo y por lo tanto tampoco la suficiente para poder alquilar un lugar donde vivir."

Por la molestia fugaz que cruzó la mirada de Minghao, supo que había dado en el blanco.

Mingyu se atrevió a continuar más confiadamente ya que sabía que la atención de Minghao estaba puesta en él.

"Soy Mr. Carat, pero tú llámame Mingyu. Escucha, puedo imaginar el tipo de... relación que tuviste con HanSik, sé que él fue una mierda contigo-"

"Un asqueroso pedazo de mierda que no merecía mi piedad, debí asesinarlo lentamente para que sufriera."

Bien, tal vez Mingyu en realidad no sabía el tipo de problema que habían tenido, pero fuera lo que fuera, necesitaba usarlo a su favor.

"Ciertamente lo merecía. Y sé que no me conoces, Minghao, de hecho no tienes razones para confiar en mí y yo tampoco las tengo para confiar en ti, sin embargo... siempre he estado convencido de que el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo."

Minghao miraba consternado hacia el coreano, midiendo cada palabra del contrario, buscando cualquier truco o trampa en ellas.

Mingyu prosiguió

"Así que te propongo lo siguiente: trabaja para mi. Sé mi limpiador y a cambio yo te ofrezco una buena paga, un lugar para vivir y un gran respaldo."

El chino frunció el ceño, vigilante de todo lo que el mafioso pudiera decirle, entonces respondió

"Yo no soy limpiador. No sé hacerlo."

Mingyu miró a su alrededor hacia todos los cuerpos regados y susurró con una pequeña sonrisa

"Estoy convencido de que si supieras hacerlo, entonces ya habrías asesinado a todo el país."

El menor negó con la cabeza y dijo

"En verdad, no sé hacerlo. Esto fue un asunto completamente diferente."

"No lo fue, Minghao. Tienes talento. Ayúdame y por favor permíteme ayudarte." El chino observó al mayor, miró su rostro y recorrió el traje caro con el que estaba vestido. Mingyu lo notó y se apresuró a decir. "Todas mis comodidades serán tuyas también. Entiendo que puedas pensar que esto será riesgoso pero por lo que vi hoy, sé que el peligro no será para ti. Me aseguraré de que tengas mucho más para ganar que lo que puedas perder, Hao."

Minghao tragó saliva ante el apodo, hacía meses que nadie le llamaba de esa forma.

Relajó los hombros por fin permitiendo a Mingyu darse cuenta de que su figura era aún más escuálida de lo que aparentaba, de esa forma incluso podía parecer de 12 años.

El chino suspiró y dijo

"El riesgo no me asusta... ciertamente no tengo nada que perder. Esta noche he cumplido con mi último pendiente." El mayor lo miró con intriga y el chino agregó casi resignado. "No puedo estar más muerto de lo que ya estoy, por eso no me da miedo morir."

Dicho eso, se dejó guiar por Mingyu hacia el auto donde Seungcheol los miró extrañado y luego un Dokyeom confundido los condujo hacia la casa Carat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título sacado de la canción "Camisado"
> 
> Dije que se vendría el drama, nada mas es poquitooooo
> 
> Este cap tiene dos partes más, es como un recuerdo, para que lo tengan en cuenta


	7. this is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital ~pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu se encontraba completamente cautivado por el chino escuálido que pasaba sus mañanas y tardes haciendo lagartijas y abdominales en su habitación, ese mismo que cuando era presionado o regañado injustamente por el jefe mafioso, no bajaba la mirada sino que lo desafiaba con la frente en alto como diciéndole 'te reto a que lo intentes con más fuerza'.

Incluso después de que Minghao se había integrado a la familia Carat, no dejaba de ser desconfiado, por no decir que su inseguridad rozaba la paranoia.

Mingyu intentó sacarle información, quería saber más sobre el pasado del chino, sus razones para asesinar de aquella manera a HanSik, el por qué de su estancia en Corea. Había tantas preguntas y tan poca disposición de Minghao para responder.

Ciertamente lo único que el chino contestó fue: su edad, 15 años (aunque él juraba que ya iba a cumplir 16); su nombre, Xu MingHao; y el alías que le gustaría usar, The8.

Cualquier otro tipo de información estaba herméticamente sellada para el mundo y nadie tenía permitido conocer más sobre el escuálido chino capaz de asesinar a cualquier desafortunado que fuera marcado como blanco por Kim Mingyu.

Al inicio, el mafioso estaba empeñado en conocer más de Minghao, había algo que no le cuadraba en toda la situación pero no tenía manera de conocer más porque HanSik y su gente eran los únicos que podían saber pero obviamente MingHao ya se había ocupado personalmente de todas sus repulsivas existencias.

Desde la primera noche en que el joven llegó, Mingyu supo que la vida del chico tenía que haber sido un asco, o que podría haber sido buena pero el simio de HanSik tuvo que haberla arruinado de alguna forma horrible, porque no conocía a un adolescente como Minghao.

Su silencio, el insomnio, el misterio sobre su pasado, la delgadez enfermiza, la ira contenida, su asertividad y soberbia.

Ni siquiera era sano en lo absoluto.

¿En qué lío se había metido Mingyu?

Pero después de los primeros dos trabajos realizados por el chino, Mingyu recordó que Minghao no era igual al resto de los adolescentes porque el tenía un talento incomparable... y también unos ojos encantadores, pero aquellos eran detalles.

Después de unos meses, el jefe mafioso dejó de insistir tanto porque aunque Minghao seguía siendo una jodida caja fuerte respecto a su pasado, su trabajo lo hacía a la perfección, arañando la maestría.

Mingyu apenas había empezado a construir su imperio de la mafia pero gracias a la eficiencia en el trabajo de Minghao, logró colocarse muy rápido como un jefe mafioso digno de respetar, alguien a quien temer o bien con quién aliarse (por la fuerza o voluntariamente).

Sabiendo que tenía la lealtad del chino en cierto modo asegurada, Mingyu comenzó a tratarlo igual que al resto de sus compañeros. Lo presionaba, se volvió más estricto y menos tolerante.

La exigencia era mayor pero con MingHao había una diferencia. Era mínima y por poco insignificante, casi no se notaba si no ponías atención, pero de hecho el jefe mafioso se sentía atraído por el joven asesino.

Mingyu se encontraba completamente cautivado por el chino escuálido que pasaba sus mañanas y tardes haciendo lagartijas y abdominales en su habitación, ese mismo que cuando era presionado o regañado injustamente por el jefe mafioso, no bajaba la mirada sino que lo desafiaba con la frente en alto como diciéndole _te reto a que lo intentes con más fuerza,_ pero Mingyu jamás lo hacía porque no solo estaba encaprichado con Minghao, el menor era su debilidad y aunque le gustaba fastidiarlo para ver que tanto se oponía, Mingyu se habría dado un tiro si en cierto momento el fastidio cruzara el límite impuesto por el menor, uno que el coreano no quería tantear.

El hecho de que ya no intentara indagar sobre su pasado no significaba desinterés o indiferencia, solo pasaba que presionar sobre asuntos personales era uno de esos aspectos que Mingyu consideraba podían empujarlo hasta ese limite que no quería conocer, por eso se había mantenido tranquilo respecto al tema.

La única vez en que Minghao le habló sobre su pasado, había sido casi un año después de que se anexara a la familia.

Fue precisamente en ese día, su comportamiento era tan anti MingHao y fue la primera vez que Mingyu creyó poder comprender un poco al chino.

Mingyu había ofrecido una fiesta para sus socios, celebrarían el ascenso del prestigio de la familia Carat así que tenía que impresionar.

Había mucho alcohol, comida, drogas, mujeres e incluso hombres para que sus camaradas pudieran elegir, sin embargo no esperaba que el chiquillo chino que apenas cumpliría 10 meses trabajando para él se tomara la mitad del alcohol disponible en la barra. Mingyu lo estaba vigilando de cerca para evitar que el chico se pasara de listo, pero no fue necesario porque el muchacho de tan solo 16 años parecía ser la clase de ebrio silencioso y deprimido.

Mingyu intentaba ser diplomático, por eso había pasado la fiesta con sus socios solo mirando de reojo a Minghao que se encontraba junto a la barra, bebiendo junto al barman.

Los jefes mafiosos que habían asistido preguntaban secretos a Mingyu sobre su misterioso ascenso acelerado. Mingyu habría estado fascinado de presentarles a su misteriosa joya oriental si tan solo dicha joya no se hubiera estado ahogando en alcohol, así que tuvo que hablar levemente sobre su éxito.

Prácticamente toda la gente se había retirado ya para las 3:30 de la madrugada, así que tras despedir a todos los invitados, Mingyu decidió acercarse al menor de edad que traía más alcohol que sangre en sus venas.

Miró primero a Minghao que estaba apoyando sus codos sobre la barra y tenía abrazada una botella de vodka entre las manos, luego miró a Joshua con una ceja alzada y preguntó

"¿Por qué le serviste tanto alcohol? El pendejo tiene solo 16 años."

Le arrebató la botella al menor pero los quejidos de protesta no tardaron en hacerse esperar.

Joshua se apresuró a decir

"Cuando llegó aquí ya estaba ebrio y me amenazó con asesinarme si no le daba lo que quería. No sé usted, jefe pero yo aprecio mi vida y sé que lo de asesinarme no era una amenaza vacía."

Mingyu le daba la razón, sería insensato no temer a un asesino como aquel. De cualquier forma, pidió

"De acuerdo. Sirveme un último trago y puedes retirarte, ya veré cómo hago para llevármelo."

Joshua obedeció y se apresuró a completar su tarea antes de retirarse.

Mingyu miró hacia Minghao que estaba muy serio viendo hacia el infinito y bebió de su trago antes de preguntarle molesto

"¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? Solo tienes 16 años, no puedes tomar de esa manera, ¿Quieres morir por una puta congestión?"

El menor le dirigió una mirada filosa que casi hace a Mingyu sentir que la sangre le brotaba por la garganta. Definitivamente no estaba listo para escuchar al menor decir con tono tranquilo pero venenoso

"Asesino personas al por mayor, me consideran peligroso en cuanto escuchan sobre mi reputación, ¿Y a ti te encabrona que tome un poco de alcohol? Entonces creo que tú estás más jodido y enfermo que yo."

Eran las 4 de la mañana y Mingyu ya se sentía traicionado por el nivel de alcohol en su sangre, pues apenas notaba que Minghao se había acercado innecesariamente a su rostro para despotricar de aquella manera.

Se bebió lo último que le quedaba en su vaso y dijo

"Al menos yo puedo aceptar que estoy enfermo, tú te cierras a todo el mundo y prefieres guardar silencio que admitir lo jodido que estás."

Una risa leve y casi silenciosa abandonó la boca de Minghao al responder

"Yo sé que soy una mierda. No tienes que recordarme lo que ya sé y entiendo bien. Aquí el que no parece entenderlo eres tú."

El jefe mafioso respondió indignado

"En realidad también sé lo horrible persona que soy..."

"Hablo de mi."

Mingyu tuvo que admitir que estaba confundido, de haber sabido que las conversaciones con Minghao eran tan profundas quizá habría preferido no tenerlas en lo absoluto, pero eso no era cierto, sentía extrema curiosidad por saber más del menor.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

La risa que brotó de la garganta del chino era muchas cosas menos divertida, elevó su mirada hacia el techo y el coreano observó confundido la manera en que se cristalizaron los ojos del menor.

Minghao mordió su labio y entonces miró hacia el jefe mafioso y exclamó

"Estoy corrompido, ¿Okay, Mingyu? No, de hecho estoy completamente roto. La única razón por la que puedo hacer todo lo que hago es porque no se puede romper más algo que ya está hecho trizas, ¿Entiendes? Por eso importa una mierda si muero por una jodida congestión o si muero porque me dan un puto balazo. No debes preocuparte por mí, porque ni siquiera yo lo hago. Haznos un jodido favor a ambos y déjame en paz."

Una vez más, la cercanía que mantenían sus rostros era demasiada y Mingyu no estaba seguro de qué decir o hacer.

Lo único que atinó a hacer después de asimilar las últimas palabras del menor, fue preguntar en un murmullo

"¿Quién te corrompió de esa manera, Hao?" El alcohol en la sangre del mafioso no pudo atenuar por completo la manera en que el menor se alejaba decepcionado hacia su taburete de nuevo, y no pudo pasar por alto la manera en que Minghao buscaba desesperadamente la botella de alcohol, pero Mingyu insistió. "¿Qué te pasó, Minghao? Sé que fue horrible pero enserio no puedo imaginarlo. Dime, ¿Fue HanSik?"

Minghao se quedó muy serio fijando su mirada hacia el infinito y entonces reaccionó diciendo con absoluto desprecio

"Claro que fue ese hijo de perra. Él y otros bastardos de los que ya me encargué."

El menor sujetó la botella y bebió directo sin molestarse en utilizar un vaso.

Estando sobrio Mingyu se habría detenido a si mismo de hacer preguntas indiscretas, y Minghao estando sobrio probablemente jamás habría respondido a una pregunta de tal naturaleza.

Pero la realidad es que ninguno de ellos estaba sobrio y el jefe mafioso se sintió lo suficientemente desinhibido como para preguntar

"¿Dónde está tu familia?"

El ambiente se tensó a pesar de que el olor a alcohol era exageradamente evidente, Minghao de pronto se veía como un niño indefenso, todo lo que existía debajo de aquella careta de asesino despiadado y esa mirada de acero inquebrantable salió a la luz junto con un par de lágrimas que mancharon su rostro al responder

"Muertos. Se suponía que HanSik debía darme lo que buscaba, pero... El pendejo solo se trató de burlar de mí."

"¿Qué les pasó? ¿Qué te pasó a ti?"

Por una fracción de segundo, Mingyu miró todo el dolor del mundo cruzar por el rostro del joven chino a su lado y se arrepintió de haber hecho aquella pregunta.

Apenas iba a retirarla cuando vio la manera en que Minghao se limpiaba las mejillas con la manga de su camisa y entonces lo escuchó con atención decir en una voz leve y temblorosa

"Mi padre era médico. Era un hombre honrado, en verdad lo era, jamás hizo algo que pusiera en duda su honor y reputación, lo juro.

》 _Yo tenía 12 años cuando todo inició... papá viajó a_ _Seúl_ _para resolver asuntos sobre una certificación; sé que el problema inició con ese viaje pero mis padres no nos decían nada a mi hermano y a mi. Nosotros sabíamos que algo iba mal porque nuestro padre estaba demasiado preocupado desde que había regresado de su viaje, estaba siempre angustiado y mi madre no estaba mejor._

 _Una noche escuché cuando hablaban en la cocina y solo recuerdo a mi padre decir 'vendrán por nosotros, necesito ponerlos a ustedes a salvo'. En el momento no lo entendí, supe la razón hasta un mes después cuando nos mudamos fuera de la provincia. Mi padre lo dijo abiertamente en la cena de esa noche: durante su visita a_ _Seúl_ _, fue abordado por un mafioso coreano que solicitaba un médico y pensó que un doctor chino que conocía su idioma sería excelente para el trabajo, mi padre rechazó la oferta sin pensarlo y fue ahí cuando comenzó el infierno._

_No importaba a que provincia nos mudáramos, ellos siempre estaban ahí. Todo el tiempo llovían amenazas y más de una vez lograron que mi padre tuviera que ir a urgencias por alguna herida._

_La persecución duró casi dos años, fueron tiempos de estrés y mucha angustia en los que no podíamos tener vidas normales, nunca sentíamos seguridad y siempre debíamos cuidar nuestras espaldas. Admito que en cierto momento llegué a pensar que quizá habría sido más sencillo si tan solo mi padre hubiera aceptado, aunque claro que jamás se lo_ _externé_ _a alguien._

 _La última mudanza fue cuando nos fuimos a_ _Beijing_ _para escondernos en una gran ciudad. Unos hombres nos encontraron a los pocos días de haber llegado a la ciudad y nos trajeron por la fuerza a Corea. Fue entonces cuando conocí a_ _HanSik_ _._

 _El maldito bastardo nos saludó fingiendo cordialidad y, hablando en un mandarín con demasiado acento, dijo que ya era demasiado tarde para intentar enmendar las cosas. Mostró su arma con soberbia y la colocó en la frente de mi padre. Su primera amenaza fue 'puedes_ _disculparte_ y _pedirme clemencia o asesinaré a tu maldita esposa frente a tus hijos', yo no supe cómo reaccionar cuando apenas dicho eso, uno de los hombres que sostenía a mi madre simplemente le soltó una bala en la cabeza._

 _Mi padre tampoco pudo reaccionar ante la acción y_ _HanSik_ _con voz burlona dijo_ _'ups_ _, lo siento,_ _JaeSeung_ _tiene manos de mantequilla, ese fue un accidente. Pero el siguiente no lo será y asesinaré a tu primogénito para que el menor de tus hijos vea todo. Lo haré y lo_ _sabes.'_

 _Mi padre enloqueció y empezó a gritarle, yo estaba todavía en_ _shock_ _y no podía asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, trató de golpear a_ _HanSik_ _pero de inmediato sus matones lo sujetaron y entonces él dijo 'supongo que hiciste tu elección'._

 _Las imágenes aún son tan claras en mi mente, le disparó a mi hermano en la cabeza y colocó el arma en la frente de mi padre nuevamente, entonces_ _dejó de hablar en mandarín y le preguntó en coreano algo que entendí a medias._

 _No supe que le preguntó pero entonces mi padre le respondió en mandarín, 'te lo suplico,_ _HanSik_ , _es solo un chico de14 años, ¿Qué podrías obtener de él?'_

 _HanSik_ _fingió considerar la respuesta y dijo 'supongo que eso es algo que tendré que averiguar, pero no te daré la tranquilidad de saber qué haré con_ _él.'_

 _Ese fue el último disparo, asesinó a mi padre y me quedé parado en medio de la habitación, no lloré y no logré reaccionar cuando el mismo tipo que asesinó a mi hermano me sujetó del cabello y me jaló hasta quedar frente a_ _HanSik_ _. El estúpido me miró despectivamente y habló en coreano 'realmente el pendejo de_ _Xu_ _tenía razón, ¿Para qué me serviría un mocoso de 14 años?'_

_El mismo hombre que me estaba deteniendo, sugirió 'estoy seguro de que muchas personas pagarían por él, señor'._

_Yo conocía historias sobre la trata de personas, así que sabía que si no iba a asesinarme, solo había una razón para que me mantuviera con vida; el pánico me invadió y por puro milagro no lloré frente a ellos, pero_ _HanSik_ _dijo 'no lo sé, esa clase de negocio no es mi especialidad... Vámonos de aquí, algo se me ocurrirá en el camino'._

_Me vendaron los ojos y me ataron las manos durante el trayecto a sabrá Dios dónde._

_Aún no estoy seguro de qué demonios ocurrió, pero yo jamás llegué al supuesto destino. Solo los escuché decir algo sobre unos malditos policías y de pronto estaban abriendo la puerta del auto y yo estaba cayendo al piso húmedo de la carretera mientras las llantas del auto_ _rechinaban_ _y el sonido del motor se empezaba a alejar._

_El cielo estaba oscuro cuando por fin logré quitar la venda de mis ojos, pero aún así supe que me habían arrojado a un lado de la autopista. Hasta ese momento pude asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido y lloré, lloré demasiado porque me di cuenta de que estaba completamente solo en un país que no conocía, con un idioma que muy apenas entendía y sobretodo porque jamás volvería a tener un hogar_ _... sin embargo, esa fue la única vez que lloré a mi familia porque ese día mientras caminaba por la autopista buscando llegar a la ciudad más cercana, me juré a mi mismo que asesinaría a todos esos malditos, uno por uno y que ninguno se me escaparía._

_Tardé poco más de un año en lograrlo y esos meses fueron los más difíciles de mi existencia._

_Mi sed de venganza podía apaciguar algunas cosas como las incesantes ganas de acabar con mi propia vida miserable, pero incluso de esa manera había veces en que el hambre, la sed y el frío se volvían insoportables._

_Traté de sobrevivir lo más honestamente posible, enserio intenté ser una persona digna y honrada como mi padre hasta el final de sus días, pero yo apenas tenía 14 años y no tenía un solo billete en el bolsillo ni a alguien que me apoyara._

_Admito que tuve que recurrir a hacer cosas no tan honorables para poder comer y_ _abrigarme_ _, supongo que fue ahí cuando se acabó de corromper mi espíritu por completo. Literalmente lo único que me movía cada día era encontrar a_ _HanSik_ _para acabar con él._

_No sé si decirlo así, pero afortunadamente al hacer esas cosas no tan honorables, conocía a gente repugnante que se desenvolvía en lo más despreciable de la sociedad. La mayor parte del tiempo era una mierda tener que soportar el dolor constante, la vergüenza y las heridas, pero al final lo único que lograba_ _reconfortarme_ _un poco era cuando esa gente_ _podía_ _darme información que me acercaba más a conocer la ubicación de_ _HanSik_ _._

 _Nunca olvidaré a_ _JunHui_ _... el sujeto era un maldito enfermo, probablemente hacía daño con tan solo respirar pero,_ _irónicamente_ _o no, aún le agradezco por acabar mi espera. Él fue quien me dijo dónde diablos podía encontrar a_ _Koo_ _HanSik_ _, literalmente me llevó hasta el lugar, me explicó lo que podía detenerme, me aconsejó y me obsequió el arma con la que por fin saldaría todos mis_ _pendientes.《_

Mingyu escuchó atento a cada palabra en el relato del menor y fue hasta que intentó tragar saliva que se dio cuenta de que tenía un gran nudo en la garganta.

Realmente todo cobraba sentido ya que conocía esa información, y se sentía como un verdadero monstruo, no solo él, sentía como si el mundo entero fuera una piscina de mierda que tenía a MingHao hundido hasta el cuello.

No estaba seguro de haber conocido alguna vez a alguien que hubiera atravesado la cantidad de experiencias horribles que el chino a su lado había tenido que vivir apenas teniendo 16 años de edad.

Lo primero que salió de sus labios fue

"Lo siento mucho, Minghao. Te juro que no pensé que hubieras vivido cosas tan horribles."

El llanto del menor se había apaciguado desde hacía rato, pero lo cristalino de sus ojos no descendía.

"Tu no tienes que disculparte porque no hiciste nada. Aprendemos a vivir con ello, Mingyu. Aprendí a sobrellevarlo _._ "

"No tendrías por qué haberlo hecho, HanSik enserio se merecía lo que le hiciste... de hecho tal vez más, lo que te hizo fue espantoso y... solo, lo siento." Se hizo el silencio entre ellos, parecía como si de pronto ya no hubiera alcohol en sus organismos, pero Mingyu aún así se sintió con la libertad de hacer preguntas. "¿Por qué no regresaste a China?"

Minghao no se mostró renuente a contestar, prácticamente era como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima y de hecho dijo con naturalidad

"Al inicio quería hacerlo pero no tenía dinero ni manera de conseguirlo, quería huir a algún lugar que me resultara familiar... al final decidí quedarme porque necesitaba finalizar mis asuntos pendientes con HanSik, no podía regresar a China sin haberlo hecho sufrir al menos. Necesitaba destrozar su vida y que él lo viera para que sintiera lo mismo que yo. Entonces te conocí a ti y solo no volví."

La respuesta parecía razonable, de hecho Mingyu se sentía satisfecho con ella, pero entonces le entró una duda que no pudo evitar externar

"¿Por qué aceptaste venir conmigo, Minghao? Quiero decir... supiste que yo me dedicaba a lo mismo que HanSik y aún así confiaste en mi."

Minghao lo miró a los ojos por primera vez luciendo solo como un muchacho de 16 años cansado y triste

"Supongo que tenía miedo de mi mismo." Mingyu probablemente se mostró tan sorprendido como se sentía porque Minghao dio una explicación sin que fuera necesaria una solicitud siquiera. "Cuando te conocí... juro que estaba a solo unos segundos de tomar el arma para dispararme, ya había acabado con lo único que me motivaba a seguir viviendo y tu llegaste con tu sonrisa demasiado entusiasta por las cosas horribles que había hecho y súbitamente sentí miedo porque me hiciste pensar que aún no estaba listo para morir, sentí que aún me quedaba algo por hacer pero no estaba seguro de qué." Miró hacia sus propios dedos antes de decir. "Por eso no uso armas de fuego desde ese día, decidí que no estoy listo aún para saber si quiero morir... me recuerdan a mi familia y a mi mismo fuera de control asesinando a todos esos bastardos, así que me mantengo alejado de ellas."

En verdad Mingyu se dio cuenta de que hasta ese día había ignorado muchas cosas sobre Minghao, en realidad creía haber ignorado todo del chino, pero ya que lo sabía, se sentía todo tan intimo, no solo como si lo conociera, sino más como si una parte suya hubiera sido tomada para siempre por él.

Entre tanta honestidad, el mayor tuvo que preguntar

"¿Eres feliz aquí conmigo?"

"No. Sinceramente no estoy seguro de que pueda ser feliz de nuevo, Mingyu."

Minghao ni siquiera pestañeó al responder y el coreano no pensaba negar que aquello le había dolido, tal vez era el alcohol pero con toda honestidad eso le había lastimado el alma.

No esta seguro de si le tembló la voz al decir

"No quiero que te vayas, pero enserio tengo curiosidad por saber... ¿por qué sigues aquí?"

Mingyu supo desde el primer momento en que conoció al menor que era posiblemente el muchacho más bello que había visto en su vida, pero si tuviera que designar un momento para cuando decidió que jamás dejaría ir a Minghao, tendría que haber sido al escucharlo decir

"No lo sé, supongo que es porque en el fondo creo que aun hay posibilidad de ser feliz... tal vez tú me hiciste creer eso aquel día."

Y solo tal vez aceptó por fin que le gustaba un mocoso de 16 años cuando sujetó a Minghao por el rostro y lo besó con furia. Furia contra HanSik, contra los bastardos que lastimaron a Minghao, contra el tal JunHui, contra si mismo por ser incapaz de curar el dolor en el alma del menor.

Tanta furia parecía abrumadora pero instantáneamente se convirtió en una sensación de alivio que no podía explicar.

Minghao se recargó contra su pecho donde suspiró con fuerza y justo antes de quedarse dormido, dijo un claro

"Gracias."

Mingyu aprovechó aquella ocasión para preguntar todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Se llevó cargando al menor hasta su propia habitación. Después de conocer todas esas cosas, Mingyu lo veía más frágil y pensó que alguien necesitaba cuidar de sus sueños.

Por lo que restó de la madrugada, el jefe mafioso no durmió, se quedó sentado en un sofá junto a la cama vigilando el sueño del menor y procesando cada palabra que había escuchado.

Se quedó dormido cerca de las 8 de la mañana y cuando despertó al medio día, notó que su cama estaba vacía.

En un ataque de pánico algo infantil creyó que el chino había escapado, pero se tranquilizó al encontrarlo en la cocina junto a Seungcheol buscando un remedio para la resaca, Minghao se mostró cortante y lejano con él durante el resto del día.

Fue hasta la noche cuando el asesino se acercó a él en su oficina y con una seriedad que Mingyu ni siquiera conocía, el menor le dijo

"Lo que te dije esta mañana queda entre nosotros."

Mingyu asintió, ni siquiera pensaba actuar con sarcasmo

"Así será. Tus asuntos son tuyos, no me atrevería a revelarlos jamás."

Una expresión fiera cruzó de pronto por el rostro del menor que dijo

"Creo que no te lo dije esta mañana pero solo hay una cosa que no soporto, que me hace ver rojo y que me descompone, Mingyu, y esa cosa es la lastima. Que las personas se compadezcan de mi es lo único que odio casi tanto como odio al jodido cerdo de HanSik."

Mingyu volvió a asentir y dijo

"De acuerdo. No volverá a pasar, puedes contar con ello."

Por un momento Minghao pareció desconcertado ante la actitud contraria, así que aclaró aún molesto

"No sentirás lástima por mi y menos vas a cambiar tu actitud conmigo. Te lo advierto, Kim, si cambias eso voy a asesinarte."

El mayor alzó una ceja sorprendido y el sarcasmo le salió natural

"Vaya, no recuerdo a nadie que hubiera estado tan enamorado de mi usual actitud de mierda, puedes preguntarle a Seungcheol." La tensión no se erradicó por completo con el comentario, pero Mingyu pensó que otro comentario sarcástico podría ser contraproducente, así que con un tono sincero preguntó. "¿Prefieres que sea así?"

Minghao se pasó una mano por el cabello y retiró la mirada avergonzado hacia un lado antes de responder

"Sí, yo... lo siento por llegar así, es solo que... bueno, este día se cumplen dos años de cuando mis padres y mi hermano murieron y... bueno me doy cuenta de que no importa cuanto tiempo pase ni a cuantos haya asesinado en su nombre, nunca se vuelve más fácil recordar que estoy solo. Perdón por esto. No era enserio lo de asesinarte."

Lo último fue casi un murmullo y Mingyu decidió que el sarcasmo era apropiado para aligerar el ambiente

"No estarás solo si tu no quieres, Minghao, siempre hay un espacio en mi cama. Además respecto a lo de asesinarme, para ser un asesino tan eficiente, advertirme sobre ello no parece una jugada muy inteligente."

Una pequeña sonrisa se hizo espacio entre los labios del chino pero se borró cuando respondió en su usual actitud soberbia

"Supongo que puedes seguir tratando de llevarme a tu cama, el que se va a cansar primero eres tú. Y solo para tu información, soy muy eficiente, tú también puedes preguntarle a Seungcheol."

Mingyu sonrió y dijo

"Pero si ya te he llevado a mi cama, y para eso no tienes que preguntarle a nadie."

Minghao sonrió también y respondió

"Que suerte, tal vez visite más seguido tu cama, de cualquier forma no hay necesidad ni de quitarme los pantalones."

El mayor se encogió de hombros y con autosuficiencia preguntó

"¿Qué puedo decir? Hago a la gente correrse sin la necesidad de siquiera desnudarlos."

Minghao se acercó y le besó en los labios, entonces dijo antes de salir de la oficina

"Pendejo de mierda."

Mingyu interpretó aquello como un gracias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título sacado de la canción "Camisado"
> 
> No sé si quedó claro, pero este es el inicio del trato hostil-coqueto entre ellos, me explico?
> 
> Antes era un trato hostil pero después de esto fue mas sweet ♡♡ que en realidad era más bien en un sentido sexoso porque Hao no queria que lo tratara diferente (romantico, i guess(?))


	8. it's not so pleasant and it's not so conventional ~pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hoy es uno de esos días en que quisiera acabar con todo ya."

Así que como cada año, Minghao pasaba el día del aniversario de la muerte de su familia encerrado en su habitación.

Aún después de llevar varios años trabajando para el jefe mafioso, su actitud en esa fecha no cambiaba mucho y Mingyu les tenía terminantemente prohibido a todos los servidores y habitantes de la casa que molestaran al asesino en aquel día.

Por eso mismo, cada año Mingyu personalmente se encargaba de llevarle una bandeja con comida al menor hasta su habitación.

Tocó a la puerta por mera cortesía y sin esperar respuesta, se metió al cuarto. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y muy apenas lograba distinguir la delgada figura del menor sobre la cama enrollado entre las sábanas.

Dejó la comida sobre uno de los muebles y dijo

"Te traje comida, fatal hermosura."

Minghao respondió en un tono casi inaudible

"No tengo hambre."

La misma respuesta, tal como lo hacía cada año.

Mingyu asintió y arrastró la silla del escritorio hasta un lado de la cama, donde se sentó.

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio hasta que Minghao acabó buscando la mano del coreano para jugar con sus dedos y susurró

"Los extraño tanto, Mingyu."

Entonces el mayor sujetó la mano contraria y dijo

"Estoy seguro de que ellos también a ti, Hao."

El chino tardó unos cuantos segundos en decir

"Hoy es uno de esos días en que quisiera acabar con todo ya."

Mingyu respondió con naturalidad

"Tal vez deberías, pero también deberías quedarte. Crees que aún te queda algo por hacer en la vida, ¿recuerdas?"

Minghao soltó una risita leve y dijo

"Te odio. No sé por qué le conté eso al jefe más castrante de la mafia."

Sujetó la mano de Mingyu con más fuerza, luego la habitación se inundó con sollozos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título sacado de la canción "Camisado"
> 
> Y aquí acaba el drama del pasado de Minghao
> 
> Espero haber dejado algunas cosas claras, en realidad ese era el unico proposito asi que si no lo logre soy un desperdicio de humano :v


	9. I've never looked better and you can't stand it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao estaba acostumbrado a tener que encargarse de los verdaderos tigres cuando Mingyu hacía alguna tontería con otros jefes mafiosos.

Mingyu se recargó contra su silla reclinable y exclamó en el teléfono

"Ya te dije que estoy ocupado."

"Mr. Carat, jodido hijo de perra, más te vale que estés considerando la propuesta que te envié."

Mingyu puso los ojos en blanco y susurró

"No me amenaces, pendejo imbécil. Estoy revisando todo lo que está sobre mi escritorio..." Corrió la mirada sobre el mueble de caoba y una sonrisa coqueta se posó en su rostro al decir. "Absolutamente todo."

Al otro lado de la línea escuchó a B.I. exclamar

"Pon atención, maldita sea. Revisa cada punto y respóndeme lo antes posible."

Mingyu susurró

"Tan sensual."

"Mr. Carat, estoy a tres segundos de mandar a Jay a hacerte una jodida visita que no te va a gustar..."

"Ajá sí, estoy demasiado ocupado, te llamo después."

Colgó el teléfono y lo arrojó a un lado de los papeles, entonces escuchó la risa del asesino chino mientras decía

"No te harás de una mejor reputación si tratas peor que mierda a tus socios y les mientes acerca de tus ocupaciones."

Las manos del mafioso se acomodaron sobre las rodillas de Minghao y las separó suavemente mientras pegaba su silla al escritorio para quedar entre las piernas del menor.

"Yo no mentí. Le dije que estaba revisando todo lo que se encontraba encima de mi escritorio."

Minghao posó su palma sobre el pecho del coreano para mantener la distancia y respondió

"No estoy seguro de que mirarme con cara de pendejo y revisar las cosas sobre tu escritorio sean la misma cosa, Kim."

Mingyu se encogió de hombros con actitud altanera antes de decir

"Técnicamente yo estaba admirando lo hermoso que se ve mi escritorio de caoba, pero... Supongo que es lo mismo si tú estás sobre dicho escritorio y te miro en el proceso."

"Qué suerte que te odio demasiado."

"Sabemos que eso no es verdad... Y de cualquier manera, es tu culpa por estar sentado ahí en primer lugar."

El asesino mostró una expresión indignada al mismo tiempo que hacia ademán de levantarse del escritorio, pero Mingyu no se lo permitió, y el asesino preguntó fingiendo sentirse ofendido

"¿Ahora vas a culparme?"

"Solo digo que si Jay se aparece en la puerta, tú te encargarás de él."

"Y yo digo que de cualquier forma me mandarías a encargarme de él."

Mingyu ni siquiera se atrevió a negarlo. Trató de besar al menor en los labios pero Minghao se alejó mientras sacaba su navaja del bolsillo y susurró

"B.I. se escuchaba jodidamente enojado, así que iré a salvar tu enorme culo de la ira de Jinani Hyung."

El coreano lo sujetó delicadamente por las caderas y dijo

"El cielo nos proteja de que B.I. mandé a ese enano sofisticado."

"En defensa de Jay Hyung, todos son enanos a tu lado, y no es su culpa que tú nivel de sofisticación roce el del simio."

Minghao se bajó del escritorio y justo antes de alejarse, Mingyu dijo con sinceridad

"Aún me intriga el hecho de que seas tan amigo de ese pequeñín."

"No diría que somos amigos pero... Es un hecho que tu haces enojar a los jefes y yo tengo que encargarme de lidiar a los verdaderos tigres."

El jefe mafioso sonrió complacido

"Ellos son cachorritos, tú eres el único tigre real. Además, no finjas que no te divierte pelear con todo el mundo."

"No negaré que empezó a ser divertido cuando me di cuenta de que cada llamada que tenías con B.I. acababa en un desafortunado encuentro con Jay Hyung."

En esa ocasión, Mingyu no pudo evitar que el asesino caminara hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir y le dijo

"Ah, y procura leer lo que B.I. te mandó, no te distraigas tanto con la _madera_."

"No creo que sea problema. Súbitamente mi escritorio dejó de parecerme tan fascinante, siento que falta algo de animal print sobre él."

Respondió Mingyu con un puchero en sus labios mientras acariciaba sugestivamente la madera.

El menor soltó la bandana con animal print sobre su cuello y la arrojó a las manos del mafioso.

"Más te vale devolverla en perfectas condiciones."

"¿Quién dijo que iba a devolverla?"

Minghao le mostró el dedo medio antes de dejar la habitación y Mingyu sujetó entre sus dedos la pañoleta impregnada con la loción del chino, entonces susurró a nadie en específico

"Xu Minghao, eres la sofisticación encarnada."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título tomado de la canción "There's a good reason these tables are numbered, you just haven't thought of it yet"
> 
> Jinhwan es mi bias en iKON, que puedo decir?


End file.
